Dans les griffes du mal
by sterek-addict
Summary: Stiles se réveille dans une pièce délabrée au milieu de nulle part. En voyant un homme s'approcher de lui, il se souvient qu'il a été enlevé en sortant de l'école. Commence un dialogue étrange entre lui et son ravisseur. Les raisons de son kidnapping vont ainsi lui être révélées. (/!\ WARNING M : Sujets difficiles)


**/!\ WARNING : A lire absolument !**

Le texte qui suit est un concentré de sujets difficiles. Le raiting M n'est pas là pour décorer. Si votre état d'esprit ne vous permet pas d'encaisser des thèmes psychologiquement éprouvant, inutile de lire cet OS. Tenez-le vous pour dit et s'il vous plait, si vous laissez un commentaire négatif, ne soyez pas insultant.

Merci

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, je constatai que j'étais allongé sur un matelas miteux, au beau milieu d'une pièce délabrée. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la lumière rasante m'éblouit. Mes yeux étaient douloureux, comme si des petites mains tyranniques tiraient sur mes nerfs optiques. Je fus complètement désorienté, je ne comprenais rien et j'eus la certitude que quelque chose de grave allait m'arriver. Je pris une inspiration et observai les lieux en tentant de me remémorer comment j'avais atterri là. Je ne me souvenais pas être déjà venu dans un tel endroit et il m'était difficile de contacter mes souvenirs. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans mon crâne et m'empêchait de me concentrer. Je soupirai mon malaise et sentis que quelqu'un m'observait.

Je me levai d'un bond et regardai d'instinct vers la seule entrée, le cœur battant. Il y avait un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il posait sur moi un regard sans émotion et ma respiration se bloqua. Il était beau, ténébreux, grand et fort, ses imperturbables prunelles d'un vert chatoyant semblaient d'ailleurs hypnotiques. Mon palpitant se lança dans une course guidée par l'effroi. Cet individu m'avait kidnappé au sortir du lycée. Tout me revint et la panique s'infusa instantanément dans mes veines.

J'avais été collé par mon professeur de Chimie et j'avais donc quitté le bahut plus tard que la grande majorité des élèves. Sur le parking devant l'établissement, un homme attendait, adossé à une voiture. Il m'avait interpellé et malgré la méfiance que j'avais ressenti, j'étais parti à sa rencontre, intrigué par sa manière d'être. Sa tête m'avait dit quelque chose, mais sur le moment, j'avais été incapable de savoir où je l'avais vu. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait entravé pour appliquer un mouchoir chloroformé sur ma face. La nuit avait envahi mon esprit et j'étais désormais là, au milieu de nulle part, avec ce dangereux étranger qui m'avait enlevé pour une raison qui m'étais complètement inconnue.

Je n'arrivai pas à penser clairement. Alors que je tentai de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, j'évaluai ce que je pouvais faire pour échapper au destin que ce dangereux personnage me réservait. Mes idées s'entrechoquaient sans cohérence. Je me senti perdu, je ne savais pas quoi entreprendre et l'angoisse m'étreignait pour taire toute compréhension en moi. C'était comme si une cage invisible enserrait mon esprit et j'eus le sentiment cuisant d'être pris au piège, d'être incapable de trouver une solution pour sauver ma peau. Contrarier cet homme ne m'avancerait à rien et la panique infecta mes membres tremblotants.

_ Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je ne sois plus, Stiles.

Comment connaissait-t-il mon surnom ? Pourquoi j'étais là ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? Pourquoi moi ? Un flot de questions m'assaillit et j'entendis l'écho de la voix de mon ravisseur dans mes pensées. Elle était grave et profonde, mais elle n'exprimait aucune émotion.

_ Si c'est à cause de mon père que vous m'avez enlevé, sachez qu'il ne cèdera jamais à vos chantages, quels qu'ils soient.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis cela, mais les mots sortirent d'eux même et le manque de réactions chez l'homme me fit douter de leur pertinence.

_ C'est bien ton père que je vise à travers toi, mais tu ignores tout de ce que je souhaite. Alors tais-toi, ta voix est agaçante. Enfin, si tu dois me parler, je préférerais que tu me tutoies, je ne suis pas une personne respectable, je ne suis qu'un criminel.

Toujours aucune émotion dans la voix de ce gars qui s'approcha de moi avec une démarche prédatrice. Je frissonnai de crainte, mes intestins se nouèrent et j'eus le sentiment que j'allais me faire dessus. L'aura de cet homme était effrayante et quoi qu'il veuille de moi, tout me disait que c'était dangereux. J'avais peur de souffrir et quand il fut dans mon espace vital, je me tendis et fermai les yeux en crispant mes paupières d'appréhension.

_ J'ai pris soin de te kidnapper proprement, sans te causer de blessures. Je ne t'ai pas attaché parce que je veux que les choses se passent simplement entre nous, sans brusquerie. Je suis plus endurant que toi, visiblement plus fort et certainement plus imaginatif en ce qui concerne les punitions. Alors j'apprécierais que tu ne tentes pas de t'échapper, sans quoi, je vais être obligé de te faire du mal et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là. Si tu te comportes correctement, tout se passera bien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Son ton fut glacial et aucune compassion n'émanait de ce type. Il paraissait être un robot sans âme et je crus immédiatement tout ce qu'il me dit. La peur me paralysait littéralement et mon seul réflexe fut d'hocher de la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais bien compris ses mises en garde.

_ Regarde-moi, Stiles et dis-le tout haut.

Peureusement, j'ouvris les yeux et me laissai aveugler par son visage au teint pâle. Malgré toute terreur qu'il m'inspirait, je le trouvai beau. Ses épais sourcils noirs, ses yeux verts aux nuances argentées et dorées, son nez droit, sa bouche fine, sa mâchoire épaisse recouverte d'une douce barbe. Le mal pouvait-il être plus séduisant ?

_ Oui, dis-je, l'estomac noué.

Mon ravisseur acquiesça lentement et scruta mon regard à la recherche d'un indice de mensonge. Je ne sus pas pourquoi sa façon d'être me troubla et j'eus soudainement l'impression que même s'il était dangereux, je n'aurais rien à craindre de lui. Enhardi par cette étrange intuition, j'eus l'audace de lui poser une question.

_ Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Ma voix sonna comme celle d'un gamin. J'étais droit comme un piquet et lorsque ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes, je me senti de nouveau transpercer de malaise, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Pourtant, lui n'exprimait rien avec son corps, son visage demeurait impassible.

_ Je vais te raconter mon histoire, nous allons discuter, ou plutôt, je vais parler et tu pourras poser des questions. Tu devras néanmoins me laisser dominer la discussion. Tu peux rester debout ou t'assoir, mais sache que ça va être long.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix ?

Ma question était nulle, je le savais bien, mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi ce mec faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'une telle situation ? Etait-il un criminel qui voulait se venger de mon père ? Pourquoi étions-nous dans une maison en ruine au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills ? Est-ce que les recherches à mon sujet avaient déjà commencées ? Cet homme allait-il décider de me tuer ? Pourquoi mon envie de connaitre les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi supplantait ma peur ? Comment allait se passer cette nuit ? Serais-je encore le même adolescent de seize ans demain ? Toutes ces interrogations s'évanouirent quand il parla sur un ton monocorde.

_ As-tu la sensation d'avoir le choix ?

_ Non.

_ Voilà qui répond à ta question. Commençons dans ce cas.

Il fit quelques pas, tourna en rond et se figea pour me fusiller de son regard sans éclat. Le vide se créa immédiatement dans mon ventre. J'eus peur des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma curiosité était au point mort et je sus qu'il allait me dire des choses horribles, me raconter des événements malsains, des histoires sordides. Je me forçai à le fixer, mais je tremblai de l'intérieur.

_On dit que je ne ressens rien, que la seule émotion que je suis capable d'exprimer, c'est de la colère. On raconte dans mon dos que je manque d'humanité, que rien ne m'importe et que je suis creux. Selon certains, je suis facile à décortiquer, rien n'est vraiment complexe dans ma personnalité sans dimension. On me prend pour quelqu'un d'arrogant, un misanthrope, un type mal luné, incapable de sourire et on me qualifie de raté asocial, sans grand intérêt.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et scruta mes réactions. Je ne voulus pas qu'il croit que je le jugeai comme les autres. Cela aurait pu me porter préjudice. Il dressait un portrait de lui plutôt désavantageux et j'eus l'impression que cela ne le décrivait en rien. Non, ce gars n'était pas simple, il était une énigme. Je ne voyais rien en lui et il m'apparut tellement difficile de décrypter quoi que ce soit dans sa manière d'agir que j'eus le sentiment de me retrouver devant un message codé, sans clé pour le traduire. Croyant que son silence signifiait qu'il souhaitait que je dise quelque chose, j'intervins.

_ Ça te dérange que les autres te voient ainsi ? demandai-je, fébrile.

Je me grattai le crâne dans un réflexe qui ressemblait à un toc. J'avais des fourmis dans les nerfs et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon corps me piquait partout et je suai ma déconvenue. Je l'avais tutoyé comme il me l'avait demandé, mais ses yeux n'exprimèrent rien quand il se rapprocha de nouveau de ma silhouette raidie de stress. Il n'eut pas même un froncement de sourcil ou le plus petit début d'une réaction émotionnelle équivoque. Malgré son attitude glaciale, c'est ce ton dépourvu de musicalité qui me faisait le plus craindre.

_ Non, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Je ne veux pas que les regards se tournent dans ma direction, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'en ai trop bavé sans avoir jamais eu le droit de me plaindre, pour souhaiter que les gens viennent vers moi ou voient réellement qui je suis. J'ai mal d'exister, je ne le supporte pas. Souvent, je me demande pourquoi je reste là, à attendre que la mort s'impose. Mais il faut croire que même la faucheuse me regarde avec dédain et répugne à venir me chercher. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Ces derniers propos me glacèrent le sang et je sentis ma respiration se couper sous l'influx d'une nouvelle crainte. Qu'était-il en train de dire ? A quoi pouvaient bien rimer les arguments et les actes de ce mec imperturbable ? Alors que je craignais son manque évident de sensibilité, j'éprouvai le besoin de faire entendre ma voix.

_ Comment ça ? demandais-je, le cœur affolé, l'esprit embrouillé d'angoisses.

Il me répondit, estimant certainement que ma question allait dans le sens qu'il voulait donner à l'entretien qu'il nous imposait à tous deux. En tout cas, il continua comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Il me dit des choses qui me serraient les tripes, c'était comme si ces mots résonnaient dans mon corps pour me faire vivre les horribles sensations qu'il racontait pourtant, sans que cela ne l'affecte plus en rien. Mon estomac se retourna.

_ J'ai déjà tenté de mettre un terme à mes jours, plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas des appels au secours, c'était vraiment l'envie d'en finir. Entre les poignets ouverts, l'empoisonnement dû à une surdose de médicaments et le besoin de me jeter en plein milieu de la route à l'heure de pointe, mes tentatives ont toutes été de lamentables fiascos. On m'a empêché de disparaitre à chaque fois et le pire, c'est que c'est la personne que je hais le plus sur cette terre qui m'a "sauvé". Tout le monde l'a toujours pris pour un héros et moi, un pauvre gars psychologiquement défaillant. C'est sûr, avec le temps, je le suis devenu et je suis tellement nul, insignifiant, que je ne sais mêmes pas mourir comme il le faudrait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour empêcher ma fin.

Un pic d'adrénaline irradia dans mes organes et j'eus l'impression qu'ils se liquéfiaient sous la pression de ressentiments anciens. J'avais mal d'entendre ces mots, jetés là comme des constats vides de sens. Ce mec souffrait comme j'avais rarement vu quelqu'un souffrir et pourtant, il n'en montrait rien. Le comprendre me blessa avec une puissance qui bloqua l'air dans mes poumons. Quand je pus de nouveau respirer, ma langue s'activa sans que je ne le désire et je me retrouvai à le contredire sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Ne dis pas de telles choses, ce... ce n'est pas bien.

Il me regarda, toujours aussi imperturbable, toujours aussi peu expressif, toujours dans cet état qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus une personne doué d'émotivité. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je sus qu'il allait tenir un discours qui m'affligerait.

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte puisque tu es là contre ta volonté. Ne joue pas le jeu de la compassion, ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas le rôle que j'attends de toi. Je veux mourir et tu es mon ticket pour l'au-delà. Mon cœur bat encore et le supplice est insupportable. J'aimerais ne plus avoir à penser à rien, mais je ne sais pas faire non plus. J'ai cessé de pleurer inutilement, j'ai cessé d'espérer qu'un beau jour tout changerait. Je ne veux plus croire que je peux encore m'échapper de cette ville, de cette vie qui me pèse et m'écrabouille dans l'inutile. Je voudrais tellement que tout ça s'arrête, je n'en peux plus.

Les paroles sortirent de sa bouche comme si elles avaient été programmées et le manque de fluctuations vocales infecta les pulsations dans ma poitrine. Ce type n'espérait plus rien. Il avait dit qu'il allait se servir de moi, mais sur le moment, je m'en foutais. Je voyais une âme perdue, je ressentais douloureusement la noirceur de son désespoir, si profond qu'il aspirait jusqu'aux plus basiques de ses réactions humaines, pour le transformer en automate désincarné. Mon ravisseur n'allait pas me faire de mal, j'étais une excuse, un prétexte. Cette prise de conscience me foudroya et les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je me retins, mais contre toute attente, je n'avais plus peur de cet homme. Non, l'angoisse qui nouait ma gorge et diffusait le malaise en moi, c'était cette inavouable envie de raviver l'humanité de cet être complètement détérioré de l'intérieur.

_ Ce... ce n'est pas la solution de vouloir la mort, dis-je d'une voix faible et tremblotante.

_ Tu n'en sais strictement rien, tu n'as pas vécu ma vie. La mort est la pensée la plus douce qu'il me reste à entretenir. Ne parle pas si tu ne sais pas. L'indifférence des autres m'a pourri, je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis pas utile et je n'ai pas l'envie d'apprendre à faire semblant de l'être. Les jours sont des tortures qui se succèdent et mon mal s'agrandit au point d'être béant. Tu es ma porte de sortie et je vais t'utiliser jusqu'à ma propre délivrance, alors n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis ou de croire naïvement que tu pourras me sauver. C'est peine perdue, il n'y a aucun espoir.

Il me tourna le dos pour ne pas faire face à toutes ces violentes émotions que son discours faisait naitre en moi et que j'étais incapable de retenir en mon sein. Je tombai à genoux sous le poids des terribles ressentis qu'il m'imposait. Je baissai la tête vers le planché calciné et tremblai sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si sensible à la condition de l'ennemi qui se dévoilait en la personne de cet homme ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de l'aider plutôt que de trahir la promesse que je lui avais faite et chercher un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici ?

_ S'il n'y a plus d'espoir, quel est l'intérêt de me parler et de me dire tout ça ?

Je me relevai frileusement. Je ne savais plus comment gérer mon corps dans lequel dansaient tant de contrariétés ? Que devais-je faire de mes mains rendues moites de malaise ? La question que je venais de lui poser me parut bête lorsqu'il se retourna pour me fixer. Est-ce que j'étais en train d'imaginer qu'il était encore vivant ou se retenait-il d'éprouver des choses à mon contact ? Je me retrouvai subitement à espérer pouvoir lui insuffler des ressentis.

_ Parce que je veux vider mon sac avant le grand saut dans le néant. Je souhaite peut-être inconsciemment que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir fait vivre cette expérience pour des raisons exclusivement personnelles, qui ne te concernent en rien. Mais même ça, je n'y crois pas vraiment. En fait, je suis un égoïste. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penseras de moi après, mon âme est déjà morte. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne de ce qu'a été ma vie en vérité, et égocentriquement, je veux qu'on sache qui j'étais. Tu vas donc devenir ma mémoire. D'habitude, je suis muet et tu dois savoir que tu es le premier depuis des années qui entend le son de ma voix. Je vais tout te raconter, pour me justifier de cette situation que je te fais subir.

Mon cœur battit plus fort en entendant ça. Est-ce que ce type m'avait choisi au hasard parmi tous les élèves de Beacon Hills ou avait-il espionné les environs de l'établissement scolaire pour élire sa proie ? Il était évident qu'il m'avait sciemment sélectionné parce que mon père était le shérif, mais alors, pourquoi souhaitait-il m'exposer ses raisons, à moi ? Toutes ces énigmes venaient me perturber comme jamais. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi, il m'avait estimé digne d'écouter ses confessions et ce constat me fit chavirer. Quelqu'un m'avait désigné pour jouer un rôle dans sa vie et fusse-t-il un criminel, cela ne changeait rien à l'importance qu'il me donnait. L'empathie qui me liait de plus en plus à ce kidnappeur redoubla. Pourtant, je refusai ces impressions alors même que je me laissai engloutir par mes ressentis. Je tremblai et parlai pour me défendre de ma tentation d'aller vers lui.

_ Et si je ne veux pas savoir, si j'ai pas envie d'être ce que tu attends de moi ? dis-je avec l'espoir que j'allais parvenir à le contrarier.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu veuilles ou non, tu es mon otage. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal gratuitement, tu m'écouteras, tu entendras ce que j'ai à dire.

Sa voix était un fouet glacial qui tentait de me contraindre de croire qu'il n'avait pas de considérations pour mes états d'âmes et tout en mon fond me disait que c'était faux. Il s'approcha de moi et je me retrouvai à trembler sur place. Est-ce que je le désirais ? Etait-ce ça cette confusion qui envahissait mon corps ? Est-ce que j'étais en train de perdre totalement pieds ?

_ Je ne comprends rien, tu me troubles tant… pour… pourquoi moi ?

Mes mots s'échappèrent dans un souffle fébrile alors que je finis par regarder mes chaussures, à deux doigts de pleurer. Mon ravisseur tendit délicatement sa main et souleva mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. En dépit de la douceur de ses gestes, il demeurait stoïque. Rien ne transpirait de lui, ses intentions demeuraient opaques.

_ Parce que tu avais l'air heureux et gentil. Parce que tu es le fils d'un homme influent. Parce que le fait que tu sois jeune va obliger les autorités à réagir plus rapidement. Parce que je suis certain qu'ils n'auront aucun scrupule me concernant. Je suis complètement déséquilibré, je n'arrive plus rien à ressentir, tu appelles ça comment toi ?

Sa chaleur quitta ma joue et il recula d'un pas. Je clignai tristement des yeux devant cet être à l'allure insensible qui m'avait touché sans véritables raisons. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, je fus persuadé qu'il était perturbé par notre interaction. J'inspirai pour me préparer à parler, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

_ Ne répond pas, ce n'était pas une vraie question. Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu ailles te rassoir sur le matelas. Tu as intérêt à m'obéir si tu veux que je reste respectueux de ta personne. Je ne t'ai pas encore malmené, ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là.

Sa manière de parler conservait cette platitude émotionnelle. Je fis exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne compris pas l'état dans lequel il me mettait. Il n'était pas violent, il parlait avec clarté, il se montrait délicat alors qu'il prétendait ne rien ressentir. Pourquoi un criminel agirait ainsi ? Qu'étais-je en train de vivre ? Est-ce que tout ça avait du sens ? Et moi qui frissonnais d'avoir été touché. J'eus autant envie de me révulser de ce contact que de faire en sorte de m'approcher de lui. Je ne savais plus ce que j'éprouvais, j'étais perdu.

_ J'ai peur, chuchotai-je en m'asseyant sur la couche que j'avais quitté en me réveillant.

Il me suivit et prit place à mes côtés sans pour autant pénétrer dans mon espace vital. Quand il s'adressa à moi, sa voix se fit plus basse.

_ Cette nuit, tu vas voir un homme mourir là où il aurait du périr il y a bien longtemps. C'est normal d'avoir peur Stiles.

Même s'il restait flegmatique, je ressentis de sa part, un élan de tendresse envers moi et son attitude ne traduisait pourtant rien de tout cela. Pourquoi je tentai de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il montrait ? Lorsque ses propos prirent sens dans mon esprit, la panique devint plus prégnante. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il meurt. Mon esprit partit en tous sens et je su dès-lors l'identité de mon ravisseur. Il était le fou présumé dont le nom s'attardait sur toutes les lèvres depuis quelques jours. C'est ainsi que je compris pourquoi j'avais été persuadé de le connaître à l'instant où il m'avait interpelé sur le parking de l'école. Il était recherché par toutes les polices parce qu'il avait enlevé son oncle à l'hôpital.

_ T'es le survivant de l'incendie, tu es Derek Hale ? Les gens disent que tu étais à l'asile. Comment t'es-tu échappé ? S'il te plait ne me fait pas de mal, ne te fais pas de mal devant moi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Je me relevai et tournai en rond, il était réellement un criminel, alors pourquoi mon cœur ne voulait pas accepter qu'il put être une personne mauvaise ? Que devais-je faire ? L'homme me répondit comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

_ Si tu continues d'agir comme je le souhaite, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je me suis évadé depuis une semaine, les informations en ont parlé et le journal régional aussi. N'essaie pas de gagner un temps inutile en te perdant dans des déductions évidentes. Je ne vais pas te faire souffrir si tu ne fais rien contre moi. Coopère et je resterais correcte avec toi. Assieds-toi, m'ordonna-t-il sans qu'une expression ne vienne changer les formes de son visage.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation et je fis ce qu'il souhaitait. Pourquoi sa proximité me rassurait alors que tout ce que je savais de lui aurait dû me mettre dans le plus élémentaire état d'alerte ? J'avais la sensation de le comprendre, de ressentir en moi ce qu'il n'exprimait pas. Mon dieu, j'étais en train de péter un câble. Un mec échappé de l'asile m'avait kidnappé et ma propre folie se révélait à son contact.

_ C'est bien, mange ça et écoute mon histoire, dit-il lentement.

Il prit des pains au laits dans un sac que je n'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il fouille dedans et me les donna. Je les saisis timidement et j'ignorai pour quelle raison absurde, je fis tout ce qu'il me dit, déballant le bricheton pour commencer à m'en nourrir alors que je n'avais pas faim. Il m'observa et parut satisfait de mon comportement puisqu'il recommença à parler.

_ Tu as le droit de me poser des questions si tu veux, et je te dirais tout ce que tu souhaites savoir. Mais, je dois avoir la certitude que tu ne vas pas tenter de me fausser compagnie. C'est la police qui viendra te libérer, j'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi.

Alors que je mâchai le pain, je hochai de la tête pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord avec ses conditions. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Pourquoi j'avais oublié de penser à m'enfuir pour préférer chercher à le comprendre ? J'avais la sensation intime qu'il prenait soin de moi alors qu'il m'avait enlevé pour satisfaire d'obscurs objectifs dans lesquels il se voyait mourir. Je déglutis.

_ Promets, dit-il d'une voix plus rude.

J'avalais ma bouchée et écarquillai les yeux en constatant son premier froncement de sourcil. Il venait de révéler quelque chose qu'il ressentait et une étrange confiance s'insinua dans mes veines. Je lui répondis comme s'il était un mec de mon école.

_ Oui, c'est bon, je ne ferais rien, je resterais assis et je coopérerais. Voilà, t'es content ?

_ J'ai toujours su quand les gens me mentaient, alors oui, je suis satisfait, je sais que tu dis vrai. Continue de manger et cale toi contre le cousin, tu seras mieux installé.

Je le regardai étrangement et je ne pus réprimer le plaisir que j'éprouvai à me sentir materné par un type qui... un criminel qui sortait tout droit de l'asile psychiatrique. Est-ce que j'étais en train de développer les première phases d'un syndrome de Stockholm ? Aussi rapidement, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que j'étais en sa compagnie. En fait, malgré sa rusticité, ce mec se montrait prévenant avec moi, il s'inquiétait de mon bienêtre et c'était plus que ce que faisaient la plupart des gens que je connaissais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un dingue qui souhaitait m'utiliser pour mourir se dévoile plus sympa que la majorité de mes camarades de classes ? La voix de Derek me sorti de mes pensées.

_ La première fois que c'est arrivé, j'avais huit ans et à cette époque, j'étais un petit garçon timide mais joyeux. Je m'amusais seul dans ma chambre et j'étais content. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, j'étais en train de jouer avec mes voitures et il s'est assis à côté de moi. J'ai sursauté et il m'a rassuré. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai raconté, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, sa voix et son comportement étaient bizarres. Il m'a dit que mon jeu était nul, qu'il avait un truc plus sympa à me proposer. Je ne désirais pas le contrarier alors j'ai dit d'accord. Il s'est levé et a fermé la porte, il a bloqué la poignée avec ma chaise de bureau et il s'est couché dans mon lit.

Alors que les paroles de mon ravisseur me percutaient de plein fouet, je me renfermai sur moi-même, lâchai mon pain et refusai de comprendre le souvenir qu'il partageait avec moi. Je ne souhaitai pas connaître les détails de ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi, j'avais peur et mes entrailles se contractèrent. Ma voix se fit entendre sans que je ne désire m'exprimer, c'était plus fort que moi.

_ Non, je ne veux pas entendre la suite, je ne veux pas savoir, dis-je plaintivement.

Il me coupa immédiatement la parole et je vis apparaître une expression de pure colère sur son visage. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes.

_ Si tu n'as pas de questions à poser tu n'as pas le droit de m'interrompre. Je disais... il a ouvert son pantalon et a commencé à toucher son sexe, il m'a demandé de m'approcher. J'étais pétrifié.

A ces mots, j'eus la sensation que le monde s'effondrait autour de nous, qu'il ne restait plus que notre matelas de fortune flottant sur une mer noire et terrifiante. Ma respiration se saccada et je protestai une nouvelle fois.

_ Non Derek, non... arrête, je ne veux pas, le suppliais-je, désireux de faire l'autruche pour ne pas comprendre son mal, ne pas en vivre le reflet dans mes tripes.

_ Moi non plus je ne voulais pas ! Je n'étais qu'un gamin ! cria-t-il haineusement avant de se calmer subitement et reprendre une attitude placide.

_ Et pourtant, ce jour-là, j'ai découvert le goût de la bite de mon oncle Peter. Il m'a malmené, il m'a forcé à le sucer et il a éjaculé dans ma bouche. C'était horrible et j'ai pleuré. Il m'a dit que si j'en parlais, si je disais ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il tuerait tout le monde. Je devais garder le secret de ce qu'il m'avait fait, ou il égorgerait mon papa et ma maman, ma grande sœur, Il les assassinerait durant leur sommeil. J'ai vomis, j'étais malade, je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi il était méchant, pourquoi il m'avait fait du mal ?

Le silence s'imposa entre nous et j'avais le sentiment de ne plus être capable de respirer. Je tremblai de refus, j'avais mal, je voulais sauver cet être qui m'avouait son malheur. La lumière du jour faiblissait et Derek se leva roidement pour allumer une lanterne à LEDs qu'il avait dû voler dans une supérette au rayon des babioles. Je dégluti quand il reprit place et je me sentis le devoir d'entretenir cette discussion. Pourtant, en mon for intérieur, je souhaitais être sourd à tout ce qu'allait me dire cet homme qui avait été maltraité.

_ Il vivait chez vous ?

Ma voix se fit fragile, je vibrai d'empathie. Mon ravisseur me destina un regard sans identité, comme ceux des survivants dans ces pays en guerre que l'on voit trop souvent aux informations. J'étais perturbé au-delà des mots. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette certitude, mais je savais qu'il racontait là une vérité ignorée de tous. Mon cœur se comprima dans la douleur et je réussis à éteindre le flot de larmes qui se préparait en moi. J'avais envie de consoler cet enfant mort qui pourrissait dans la poitrine de Derek Hale. J'avais envie d'éteindre l'écho de cette douleur qui s'attardait dans mes entrailles. J'avais besoin de réconforter cette victime qui se révélait à moi, et je sus pourtant que c'était tout bonnement inutile. Il était trop tard pour réparer son cœur déchiqueté.

_ Ma mère hébergeait son frère qui avait des soucis d'argent. Oui, il vivait chez nous. C'est pourquoi il a continué à m'obliger à poser mes lèvres sur sa queue, et chaque fois, il voulait que je boive son sperme, que j'avale. J'avais déjà essayé de recracher et il m'avait sérieusement corrigé, alors je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait. J'étais sans défense. Et puis, il a désiré obtenir plus. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, il a commencé à me baiser, à me violer chaque nuit, jusqu'à ce que je désire mourir. Quand mon intimité était sale, il m'humiliait. Il salissait mon visage avec mes propres excréments, mon propre sang. Il m'obligeait à le sucer pour le nettoyer. Il m'a fait ça jusqu'à mes treize ans, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement dressé à la satisfaction de ses écœurants fantasmes.

Il y avait de la résignation dans le constat de Derek et je me senti m'ébouler dans la tristesse. Après tant d'années d'insupportables ternissures, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Quelques sanglots m'échappèrent et de douloureuses larmes agressèrent mes joues. Pourquoi des adultes faisaient ça à des enfants ? Pourquoi de telles choses existaient ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas... comment est-ce possible que personne n'ait rien vu de sa cruauté ?

Je reniflai en disant cela, mais mon interlocuteur ne semblait pas comprendre l'état dans lequel me mettaient ses aveux. Il soupira et détourna son regard du mien.

_ Un homme aussi gentil et serviable que Peter ne pouvait pas attirer le soupçon sur lui. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était très protecteur avec son empoté de neveu. Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il sur un ton que l'irritation rendit abrupte.

_ Parce qu'un monstre a piétiné ton innocence, parce que personne n'a rien compris. Pourquoi ce... salaud est resté aussi longtemps chez vous ?

Je me sentis mal, j'avais envie de vomir. Je m'appropriai son histoire et je souffris ce qu'il ne pouvait plus montré. Derek avait tant été outragé qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'était la joie. J'étais physiquement si proche de cet homme et je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Il m'en aurait empêché et cependant, je ne souhaitais l'étreindre, apaiser tout ce mal qui lui rongeait l'âme. Malgré mes attentions, je ne pus pas bouger et il continua de parler. J'eus l'impression que son cauchemar ancien devenait mien.

_ Mon oncle aidait notre famille par sa présence. Actifs et travailleurs, mes parents pouvaient se reposer sur lui pour prendre en charge l'intendance du domicile et toutes les tâches domestiques. C'était confortable pour eux de l'avoir chez nous, bien plus que d'imaginer le renvoyer. Il était parfait dans son rôle d'aide et de soutien. Essuie tes larmes, elles ne touchent que toi. Tu ne pleures pas pour moi, mais t'imaginer à ma place te fais mal. Ta pitié à mon endroit n'a aucune valeur, tu peux la garder. De toute façon tu n'es pas là pour ça, je suis déjà mort, plus rien ne m'atteint, c'est inutile.

Sa voix était tellement calme alors qu'il disait ça. Il mentait son manque d'humanité, j'en fus certain quand je vis sa paupière vibrer subtilement. Il se protégeait ainsi, il enfermait tout en lui, jusqu'à s'effondrer dans sa prison intérieur. Je détestai qu'il soit devenu l'otage de ses maux. Je détestais qu'il me dise ce que je devais éprouver. Je me mis à crier.

_ Tu n'as pas à choisir ce que je peux ressentir et ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Oh mon dieu Derek, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?

Mes larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de couler et il me contempla avec cette étrange interrogation. Pour lui tout semblait évident et il n'admettait pas que je ne comprenne pas.

_ Te raconter la suite, dit-il froidement.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, je... c'est trop difficile.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me recroquevillai plus encore, serrant mes genoux contre mon poitrail.

_ C'est moi qui ai vécu ça ! Ne me dis pas que c'est difficile alors que tu ne fais qu'entendre ce qu'a été mon passé ! s'emporta l'homme.

Il tapa du poing sur le matelas miteux que nous occupions et je sursautai, craintif de le voir enfin réagir. Pourtant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage ce fut comme si tous ses ressentiments s'éteignirent en lui et il retrouva son calme rapidement.

_ Je ne suis pas qu'une victime dans cette histoire. J'ai fait des choses horribles en espérant sortir de la spirale autodestructrice que m'inspirait cet homme qui prétendait m'aimer quand je sanglotais du mal qu'il me causait. J'ai fait de l'anorexie parce que j'avais peur d'être sale quand il viendrait me prendre de force. Je ne mangeais plus rien et ma famille a commencé à s'inquiéter. Peter m'a obligé à me nourrir, il m'a contraint de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. J'étais dans ses griffes et je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne pouvais pas me débattre. A quinze ans, j'ai fait ma première tentative de suicide, je n'en pouvais plus. Mon oncle est arrivé avant que tout mon sang ne m'ait quitté.

Je l'interrompis en pleurant. Je ne voulais pas vivre son malheur par procuration. Je ne voulais pas ressentir cette détresse qu'il ne montrait à personne. J'avais l'impression d'être coupable, de faire partie de ces gens qui avait été aveugles à son enfer.

_ Derek...

Il ignora ma supplique et repris son récit. Je continuai de me perdre dans les larmes. J'avais mal à l'âme, je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

_ J'ai été interné à l'asile, on m'a diagnostiqué une dépression profonde. Je ne pouvais plus parler, j'étais mutique. Quand je suis revenu après plusieurs mois d'internement, Peter m'a laissé tranquille, un temps. Puis tout a recommencé en pire. Non content de me violer, il me soumettait à toutes ses lubies. Je devais le servir, être son esclave dévoué et dès que je rechignais, la punition était terrible. J'en voulais à mes parents de ne rien voir, je haïssais le monde entier de m'obliger à rester avec lui sous prétexte qu'il prenait soin de moi, quand plus personne d'autre n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ma "maladie". Quelle ironie. Il m'a isolé des autres, il m'a persécuté et il passait pour l'être le plus attentionné qui soit. A chaque fois que j'ai retenté de mourir, il arrivait à temps pour empêcher la seule délivrance qui m'était possible. Même si j'avais eu la force de parler, personne ne m'aurait cru. Après plusieurs passages à l'asile, tout ce que je pouvais dire avait valeur de déséquilibre mental.

Derek se tut et je parvins à calmer mes émotions. Je voulais rester avec lui, je voulais presser mon corps contre le sien pour lui faire savoir que tous les humains n'étaient pas horribles. Je voulais lui montrer que l'amour existait et qu'il n'était nul besoin de connaître les gens depuis toujours pour leur donner ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il resta inerte à observer la nuit se faire autour de nous. Seule la lanterne de pacotille nous éclairait et j'en profitai pour me déplacer et me rapprocher de sa position. Je n'osai pas le toucher mais je pénétrai tout de même son espace intime. Il ne me regarda pas et réfléchissant malgré moi, j'intervins.

_ C'est toi qui as incendié le manoir ? demandai-je timidement.

Il répondit en baissant la tête vers ses mains. Il demeura assis et je compris qu'il était accablé, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

_ Je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, j'étais désespéré, je détestais la terre entière. Une nuit, j'ai décidé de mettre le feu à notre maison et j'espérais mourir avec toute ma famille. Mais cette ordure de Peter m'a sorti des flammes avant de sombrer dans le coma, suite à ses brûlures. J'ai fini à Eichen Housse où j'ai été traité pour un trouble du comportement amenant à des épisodes de psychose paranoïaque. Je n'étais pas fou avant de rencontrer les médecins, je voulais seulement que tout s'arrête, j'étais à bout. Je n'ai jamais parlé durant les séances avec les psys, je n'ai jamais tenté de nouer des liens avec les autres pensionnaires. J'ai cessé d'être et me suis laissé réduire au silence par mes démons. Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir alors j'occupais mes journées avec le sport et la lecture. Je ne disais rien, je ne faisais aucun effort pour guérir d'une maladie que je n'avais jamais eu. Quand on est venu m'annoncer que mon oncle était réveillé, je me suis enfui de ce confortable enfer qu'a été ma vie pendant six ans.

Derek parut s'évader dans ses pensées et je me rapprochai encore. Nos genoux se touchèrent et il fit comme si de rien n'était. Une certitude nouvelle s'inscrivit en moi et je l'exprimai.

_ Dis-moi que tu l'as kidnappé pour le tuer, dis-moi que tu as supprimé ce déchet qu'on maintenait en vie sans raison.

Quand les mots s'évadèrent de mes lèvres je ne me reconnus plus. J'espérai qu'un homme soit mort, je souhaitai que mon ravisseur soit coupable de meurtre. Le paradoxe de mes sentiments ne me gêna pas, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver toute la véracité de cette nécessité. C'était irrépressible. Lorsqu'il me répondit, je soupirai d'apaisement.

_ Son cadavre pourrit dans les bois, pas très loin d'ici. Je lui ai enlevé la vie à mains nues, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais rien n'a changé, rien. Je suis toujours aussi vide, brisé. Je ne me sens pas soulagé, rien n'est satisfait ou apaisé à l'intérieur de moi, rien.

Les mots de Derek furent un poignard dans ma chair et je me reculai doucement, coupant le contact fragile de nos jambes accolées. Il voulait toujours mourir, c'était son unique souhait et il allait se servir de moi à cette fin. Comment ? Me demanderait-il de lui ôter la vie ? L'horreur s'imprégna dans mon esprit, je suffoquai. Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux brillèrent d'incompréhension. Je l'interrogeai pour l'empêcher de saisir mes pensées.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as choisi, au-delà du fait que mon père est policier ? demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Il y avait de la douceur dans cet acte de respiration et je me figeai dans l'espoir qu'il voudrait survivre pour moi. Etais-je heureux qu'il ait choisi de m'enlever ? Est-ce que c'était de la gratitude que j'avais envie de lui montrer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'avais l'impression de le connaître mieux que tout le monde et je souhaitais qu'il m'aime. Je compris que j'étais foutu, je ferais tout ce qu'il désirait, tout. Sa voix grave fit vibrer l'atmosphère et l'excitation naquit dans mon bas-ventre. Je voulais l'aimer comme personne n'y était parvenu.

_ Quand j'ai kidnappé Peter, je t'ai vu à l'hôpital avec un autre garçon qui parlait à une infirmière. Tu étais tellement tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'ai cru avoir un pincement au cœur quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois. C'était bizarre, personne ne m'avait fait éprouver quelque chose depuis tellement longtemps. A partir de là, t'es devenu une sorte d'obsession, je t'ai espionné et j'ai compris pourquoi je te voulais. Un plan a commencé à germé dans ma tête. Ton père aurait pu être n'importe qui ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est bien tombé, il est flic et cela va nous faciliter la tâche. Tu es ma porte de sortie Stiles, grâce à toi, je vais avoir le droit de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur me joues et je me rapprochai de lui. Il resta en place et me regarda sans rien exprimer de plus qu'une interrogation.

_ Ne te suicide pas s'il te plait, ne le fait pas, dis-je en sanglotant, la tête basse.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et je relevai mes yeux pour le contempler. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne le fit pas. Ses doigts quittèrent ma peau alors qu'il persévérait à m'analyser du regard.

_ Je ne sais pas me suicider, j'ai tenté tellement de fois sans réussir. Je ne sais pas mourir, alors il faut qu'on me tue.

Mon cœur se planta pour la énième fois cette nuit. La panique m'investit et je me reculai, je repris ma distance pour sortir de son espace vital. Il voulait que je joue un rôle morbide dans sa vie et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Cet homme ne méritait pas la mort, non, il avait besoin qu'on lui donne de la considération, qu'on le respecte, qu'on restaure sa dignité, qu'on le sauve de lui-même. J'exprimai mon refus en pleurant.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas. C'est pas juste.

_ La vie n'est pas juste. Regarde-moi Stiles, je ne suis qu'un fantôme avec un corps, je suis déjà anéanti. Tu ne seras pas la cause de ma mort, tu seras ma liberation. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi, parce que tu n'exprimes pas de contrainte à être toi, donc tu as le pouvoir de me délivrer.

Le discours de Derek était complètement insensé. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que tout avait changé de mon côté ? Aussi insensé que cela pouvait l'être, je me découvrais des sentiments pour lui et plus il me parlait, plus j'acceptais ce qui naissait en moi. Il m'avait retourné le cœur, l'esprit et cette nuit, j'étais tombé amoureux de l'homme qui m'avait kidnappé. Je me calmai rapidement et avec un aplomb nouveau je lui dis : "non". Il se contraria et j'eus la certitude que j'étais responsable de l'irrationalité qui s'agitaient en lui. Je ravivais des choses qu'il croyait mortes. Il se reprit et s'accrocha à son raisonnement.

_ C'est trop tard Stiles. Ils nous retrouverons bientôt et ils m'abattront pour te sauver de mes griffes. J'ai laissé tous les indices qu'il faut, ils ne tarderont plus.

La crudité de son plan m'apparut et je me hérissai dans le désarroi.

_ Mais tu ne m'as rien fait ! m'insurgeai-je en me relevant vivement.

Derek resta calme et il se leva à son tour, lentement. Il me fit face dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il était impavide et moi je ne souhaitai que raviver son envie d'exister. Pourquoi ? Il parla d'une voix assurée.

_ Ils le croiront, il le faut. Met-toi nu, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je restai interdit quelques secondes et je reculai d'un pas. Je ne comprenais rien, cette situation me transformait en pantin et pourtant, mes sentiments se contredisaient sans fin. Je voulais fuir et en même temps, je voulais rester. J'espérai son empreinte sur mon corps et cela me fit si peur que j'eus envie de me gifler pour retrouver mes esprits. Mes dilemmes m'écartelaient dans l'inimaginable. Je ne parvins pas à croire ce qui était en train d'advenir en moi. Tout était si absurde, si morbide, tellement injuste. Ma voix se fit bégayeuse.

_ Tu ne vas pas... non, je...

_ Déshabille-toi ! cria-t-il imprévisiblement.

Effrayé par son éclat de voix, je sursautai et comme si j'étais totalement écervelé, j'enlevai mon pull avec précipitation. Derek se radoucit et il se rapprocha de moi. Je tremblai.

_ Je ne vais rien te faire, je vais juste me mettre dans le plus simple appareil aussi et m'allonger à côté de toi, c'est tout. Quand ils nous trouverons, ton père croira que je t'ai abusé et il fera ce que j'attends de lui. Il sera excusé par la justice parce qu'il défendait son fils d'un criminel. Tout est déjà dessiné, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'empêcher.

Ses mots prirent valeur de vérité et docilement, je fis ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sangloter, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, c'était l'idée de sa mort qui faisait naître mes larmes. Quand je fus entièrement dévêtu, j'allai m'étendre sur le matelas en reniflant. Derek ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre et nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes. A la lueur de la lumière artificielle qui baignait les lieux, j'observai timidement les formes de mon ravisseur. Il était magnifique. Ces années à ne faire que lire et entretenir son corps l'avait merveilleusement sculpté et sentir sa chaleur irradier contre ma peau réveilla quelque chose en moi. Pourquoi je le désirais ? Pourquoi le savoir nu à mes côtés me faisait bander ? Ma respiration était saccadée et quand il me regarda je me sentis mal de ressentir tant d'attrait pour lui. Il n'y eut aucun jugement dans ses yeux et je ne me retins plus de lui demander :

_ Je peux te toucher ?

_ A quoi bon, répondit-il laconiquement.

Son désabusement me fit souffrir et je roulai sur mon flanc pour caler ma tête dans ma main. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et pourtant, je voulais le convaincre de me laisser faire. Je puisai dans mon inspiration du moment pour tenter d'obtenir gain de cause.

_ Par ta faute, je vais vivre avec ta mort sur la conscience, tu dois me donner quelque chose en retour.

Ma voix était dure quand je parlai. Pourtant, en mes tréfonds, je n'avais jamais été aussi incertain. C'était la première fois que j'étais nu aux côtés de quelqu'un et les sentiments que Derek m'inspirait me dépassaient littéralement.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans surprise.

Tout un tas de réponses s'imposèrent dans mon esprit, mais je ne voulais pas le manipuler. Il m'avait exposé sa vérité, je devais en faire autant pour lui. Je répondis honnêtement.

_ Personne ne m'aime au lycée, mon exubérance est juste un masque pour cacher mon sentiment de solitude et... tu es peut-être l'unique chance que j'aurais de connaître le sexe avec quelqu'un. Dépucèle-moi Derek, laisse-moi avoir le droit de faire l'amour avec toi.

Toute ma peau frissonnait et mes entrailles se contractaient d'appréhension. J'avais dit mes croyances et mes propres arguments me firent mal. J'étais prêt à profiter du désespoir d'un homme en fin de course pour avoir le droit d'expérimenter l'amour charnel. Nous étions aussi pitoyables l'un que l'autre. C'était peut-être pour ça que je pouvais ressentir tant d'attaches envers une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures. Derek me regarda et parut dépité.

_ Je ne ressentirais rien Stiles, Peter à tout détruit là-dedans, dit-il en tapant sa poitrine de son poing gauche. Pourquoi tu me désires ?

Je me levai sur mon coude pour pouvoir l'observer et je ressentis du plaisir en constatant l'éclosion d'un doute dans ses yeux si beaux.

_ Tu… tu es beau. Tu as mal à l'intérieur de toi et… je veux tenter de te faire éprouver des belles choses. La vie n'est pas que de la douleur. Laisse-moi essayer, s'il te plait, dis-je avec insistance.

_ Fais à ta guise.

Derek abdiqua et son corps sembla se détendre, devenir totalement mou. Je posai ma main sur son torse et caressai sa peau velue. Des frisons naquirent partout en moi. Je caressai légèrement le visage de cet homme qui voulait disparaitre, et mon seul souhait était de lui donner envie d'être là, avec moi. Il ne réagit pas, alors je grimpai sur son corps et m'allongeait sur lui. Nos peaux l'une contre l'autre étaient comme un rêve pour moi, et je ne voulais plus rien d'autre que de rester là, ma tête sur le poitrail musculeux de cet être torturé. Il ne m'enlaça pas, seule sa respiration nous berçait et j'avais mal d'être incapable de faire naître quelque chose dans son corps. J'embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire et relevait la tête pour l'observer. Ses paupières étaient fermées, crispées, il s'obligeait à éteindre ses sensations. J'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde, mais il se refermait. Désespéré de comprendre tout ça, je baisai piteusement ses lèvres, mais rien ne se produisit. Je me mis à sangloter et Derek rouvrit les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. J'ai envie de t'aider mais pas pour ça. Ton oncle... il ne t'a jamais aimé, c'était un menteur. On ne fait pas ce qu'il t'a fait aux gens qu'on aime. Oh Derek, Tu as tellement besoin d'amour et moi... j'en ai tant à donner. Mais, personne ne me laisse jamais ce droit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si repoussant dans ce que je tente d'offrir ? Pourquoi je suis si insipide en étant simplement moi ? Je veux juste être sincère, pourtant... pourtant je ne sais pas transmettre de la joie aux autres.

Je pleurai et ma voix était tellement navrante. J'avais mal, mon âme souffrait et je ne savais pas comment apaiser une douleur telle que celle-là. Physiquement, j'étais indemne, et cependant, je me sentais en dessous de tout. Je me séparai de Derek et continuai de pleurer en me mettant en position fœtale. J'étais tombé en amour pour un être incapable de ressentir tant on l'avait bafoué au plus profond de ce qu'il était. Mais quel pauvre gars je faisais.

Quand la main de mon ravisseur toucha mon épaule pour y imprégner de doux attouchements, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Je continuai de sangloter silencieusement à côté de lui et je ne le senti pas bouger. Il fallut qu'il me force à le regarder pour que je remarque le changement qui s'opérait de son côté. Il m'observa intensivement et je chavirai. Quand son visage s'approcha du mien, je retins ma respiration et mon cœur battit si fort que j'eus la sensation qu'il allait s'extirper hors de ma poitrine. Il baisa ma bouche avec délicatesse et les tremblements m'assaillir de part en part. Il continua de presser la pulpe de ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'entrouvris instinctivement la bouche. Nos langues se trouvèrent et se testèrent craintivement. Tout mon être s'embrasa et je n'étais plus que vibrations. Derek s'imposa à mon corps et me plaqua sur le dos pour continuer de conquérir ma bouche avec de plus en plus de fougue. Je le caressai passionnément, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Seul importait ce que mon kidnappeur me faisait ressentir. Il interrompit pourtant notre baiser, paniqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que, comment tu fais ça ? dit-il.

Ses prunelles dévoilèrent sa peur et je tentai de le rassurer avec de tendres caresses. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, je voulais seulement que ce qu'il avait amorcé entre nous continue. Mes paumes s'égarèrent sur ses hanches et ses paupières vibrèrent dans l'ivresse.

_ Arrête, dit-il sans conviction.

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine et sentit la force des pulsions qui agitaient son intérieur. Il perdait pied, et je saisis qu'il était tout autant novice que moi en ce qui concernait les sensations de l'amour. Je chuchotai :

_ C'est seulement ton cœur qui bat plus fort Derek, c'est seulement la vie qui revient.

Et c'était une évidence qui le gifla pour le faire trembler comme un gamin. Il me contempla, les yeux écarquillés et je sus que je pouvais prendre sa bouche en otage, je sus qu'il le désirait. Alors je le fis. Nous nous embrassâmes et il me voulut à califourchon sur lui. Je me laissai faire et lorsque nos raideurs se caressèrent, il devint plus sauvage. Comme ses baissés avaient bon goût, comme il était puissant, comme s'était agréable de sentir son désir pour moi. Nos bouches se quittèrent et j'embrassai le creux de son cou. Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille et descendit sur son corps pour baiser son torse, titiller ses tétons, enfouir mon nez dans ses poils. Il haletait, il frissonnait, il n'était plus un automate, il vivait et vibrait sous mes attentions. Quand je me saisis de son sexe un râle de plaisir quitta sa gorge et cela m'encouragea. Je léchai alors maladroitement son gland et il lâcha un grognement de pur plaisir avant de me repousser.

_ Oh mon dieu, non, je ne veux pas, tu me fais peur... Je ne veux pas devenir comme...

Ses yeux étaient révulsés et j'eus un instant de flottement où je ne compris plus rien. Quand je pris conscience de ce qui lui arrivait je me fis un devoir de le rassurer. Alors que je n'y connaissais rien, je me retrouvai à initier un homme aux dérives du sexe consentit. Notre situation était tellement étrange et pourtant, j'avais envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais eu envie de quelqu'un.

_ Chut... c'est pas la même chose. Je te veux Derek, c'est moi qui désire mettre ton sexe dans ma bouche. C'est mon souhait. Est-ce que t'as eu mal, est-ce que t'as voulu m'en faire ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Ma voix était douce, chaleureuse. Je ne sais pas où j'allai chercher cette aisance, mais ça fonctionna.

_ Non, répondit-il comme s'il était redevenu candide.

_ C'est juste du plaisir. Ça te fait du bien ?

Ma question reçut un hochement de tête positif et il relâcha sa pression sur mes épaules. Je le suçai alors, tendrement, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Je le caressai et de petits gémissements naïfs s'écoulaient de sa bouche pour venir m'encourager à continuer. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui donner du plaisir. Il perdit ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je flattai ses bourses en même temps que j'engouffrai son sexe raide. C'était tellement bon qu'il m'accepte, c'était comme dans un rêve où j'oubliais tout pour ne vivre que ce qui importait. Quand je sentis la frénésie s'emparer de mon amant, je me relevai et constatai la frustration dans ses yeux.

_ Prend-moi, dis-je dans un murmure exigeant.

Je salivai abondamment dans ma main et appliquai mon humidité entre mes fesses. J'avais déjà essayé de me doigter, et je savais qu'il fallait que ça glisse bien pour ne pas faire mal. Même si la taille du sexe de Derek était imposante par rapport à ce que j'avais tenté de faire pénétrer en moi, je le désirais dans moi, je voulais le vivre, je voulais perdre mon ignorance. Il nous fallut un certain temps pour nous connecter et je m'empalai doucement sur lui. Il avait peur de me faire mal et me laissait tout gérer pour ne pas me brusquer. Ces mains reposaient sur mes cuisses et je le contemplais découvrir ma chaleur. J'étais brûlant, je suais, la tête me tournait et la douleur fut inévitable. Mais il fallait que je sente Derek dans ma chair et je poussai pour qu'il entre en moi.

Au bout d'un certain temps tout devint supportable et mon ravisseur m'obligea à l'embrasser alors qu'il hochait dans mon intimité. Il était doux, il n'osait rien et pourtant ses instincts le poussaient à agir. Sa tendresse finit par m'ensorceler. Comme il était beau dans son initiation aux pratiques sensuelles, comme il me comblait. Mon cœur suivait son rythme et ma joie se répercutait dans toutes mes fibres. Il me regarda m'extasier de sa présence en mon sein et je cru qu'il allait pleurer d'espoir. Il m'enlaça puissamment et frotta sa barbe sur ma joue avant de baiser mes lèvres, de jouer avec ma langue alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin en moi.

_ Tu es si doux, comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai envie de t'aimer, répondis-je et rien n'était plus vrai que ces mots à cet instant précis.

Nous continuâmes de nous flatter et il augmenta le rythme de ses pénétrations. Je criai, je le désirais et il me fit planer. Il me prévint qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir et je lui assurai dans ma fièvre que je voulais la même chose. Et nous éjaculâmes simultanément, nous oubliant l'un en l'autre le temps d'une extase découverte. J'étalai ma semence dans ses poils, profitant de son désir de rester dans mon corps même après sa libération. Puis, je me laissai choir sur son torse pour l'entendre me demander dans son essoufflement :

_ Es-tu un ange ?

Ces mots firent monter les larmes à mes yeux et je relevai la tête pour constater sa sincère interrogation. Nous ne nous connaissions pas quelques heures plus tôt et pourtant, nous nous mêlions désormais. C'était magique. Je lui souris avant de retrouver sa bouche pour enrouler une nouvelle fois ma langue autour de la sienne. Il m'enlaça et je pris conscience de ma fatigue, je commençai à m'endormir.

Notre réveil fut fracassant. La porte de la maison fut ouverte avec des coups de feu et des flics pénétrèrent la salle dans laquelle nous étions tout en braquant leurs lampes de poche sur nous. Je gémis de malêtre et Derek se leva dans le plus simple appareil. Je ne compris rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de mon père résonner dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon fils ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Derek me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée et résigné, il voulut se pencher pour m'embrasser. De nouveaux coups feu retentirent et le corps de mon amant s'effondra devant mes yeux horrifiés. Sa poitrine était percée de trous sanglants.

_ Mon... mon ange, vie... pour moi, dit Derek avant de s'éteindre.

Ma tête tournai, j'étais complètement choqué, je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer. On tenta de me toucher, mais je me débattis sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourquoi les yeux de Derek restaient fixés et commençaient à se ternirent ? C'était comme si le temps était mort. Non, ce n'était pas le temps, c'était Derek. La prise conscience me foudroya et je sombrai irrémédiablement dans la catastrophe. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, rien de ce qui venait de se produire n'avait eu lieu pour de vrai. Non. Je me penchai rapidement sur le corps inerte de mon amant et criai ma désolation à plein poumon.

_ NON ! POURQUOI ?! DEREK, REVEILLES-TOI ! NON !

Les larmes m'aveuglèrent. Mon cœur n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Je me raccrochai au corps de mon amant et senti la chaleur le quitter. Je hurlai, mon âme se morcelait pièce par pièce. Je ne souhaitai plus rien d'autre que remonter le fil du temps. Ce ne pouvait pas être le présent, non, c'était impossible, je vivais un cauchemar. Mon père voulut m'approcher et quand je relevai la tête, je n'avais que du désarrois à lui offrir.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça Papa ? Il... il a tellement souffert, son cœur battait de nouveau, il était beau, il était vivant ! criai-je en sanglotant sur le corps de mon amoureux, celui qui m'avait laissé le guérir du malheur. Le shérif me regarda comme s'il ne me reconnaissait plus, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un que j'aimais.

_ C'était un fou, un meurtrier Stiles, il a abusé de toi !

_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est l'homme qu'il a tué qui était fou, dis-je en sanglotant.

J'étais seul détenteur de la vérité et personne ne me croirait jamais. Je pleurais sans discontinuer, j'embrassais l'enveloppe charnelle de Derek même si je savais qu'il n'était plus lui. Et je m'accrochai, complètement défait, à ce cadavre qui avait été mon premier amant.

_ J'avais réussi Papa, j'avais réussi... J'avais sauvé son cœur des griffes du mal !

Il s'approcha rudement de moi et souhaita m'obliger à me relever. Je me blotti contre le corps ensanglanté de Derek. Je voulais mourir et je braillai encore et encore, enfouissant mon visage dans les poils poisseux du torse de cet homme qui m'avait offert toute sa vérité.

_ LAISSE-MOI, NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Mon dieu, Derek... nous faisions l'amour. REVEILLE-TOI ! C'est pas possible, non, c'est pas vrai, NON... DEREK !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. Je sais seulement que je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que Derek Hale est mort dans mes bras. Je ne parle plus. A quoi bon ? Mon père ne veut rien comprendre. Je lui ai pourtant raconté la vérité, mais il ne me croit pas. Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou, comme si des cases me manquaient. Seul la version ou il est un héros qui me sauve d'un psychopathe le rassure. Ce n'est pas des cases qui me manquent papa, j'ai perdu mon amoureux alors que je venais de le rencontrer. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à capter ? Putain !

A la crémation du dernier membre de la lignée Hale, j'étais seul présent pour lui rendre un hommage, pour pleurer sur sa triste vie. J'ignore pourquoi je l'aime autant, malgré sa disparition. J'ignore pourquoi je ressens un tel manque alors que je l'ai connu à peine douze heures. J'ai conscience que tout s'est passé comme il l'avait prévu, mais savait-il que nous finirions par échanger de l'amour ? J'en doute. Je fais une grave dépression suite à un choc post traumatique, c'est en tout cas ce que prétendent les professionnels du psychisme. Mais ce n'est pas ma tête qui souffre, c'est mon âme et ça, ils n'y comprennent rien.

Derek, je ne vis que parce que tu me l'as demandé. Tu m'as appris qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un inconnu. Tu m'as enseigné que la vérité est douloureuse, que la dire tout haut fait mal, mais que ça libère aussi. Avant de sombrer dans le néant, tu m'as appelé ton ange. J'ai eu ce rôle dans ta vie, je suis devenu une caresse pour toi et c'est la seule chose qui me réconforte, la seule chose qui importe. J'ai réussi à t'offrir le plaisir éphémère d'être en vie, malgré tous les malheurs qui t'avaient détruit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer de te faire l'amour, faire renaître des sourires sur ton visage si triste.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'accroche aux apparences ? Pourquoi les journalistes font de toi un monstre alors que tu étais un innocent souillé? Aux informations, Peter est devenu une victime auréolée de lumière, alors que ses griffes étaient aussi acérées que des lames vicieuses. Pourquoi personne ne veut m'entendre et transforme ce que je sais en délire ? Pourrais-je rire comme avant ? Une part de moi souhaite rester pour l'éternité dans les ruine du manoir, enroulé dans la chaleur de cet homme qui m'a donné le droit de l'aimer. Derek, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

 **FIN**


End file.
